onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-80.26.24.228-20161002013020
0 sélection Théorie venant d'un site anglais formulé lors de du chapitre 793 . un contributeur de Wikia 80.26.24.228 Voilà , je voudrais remettre à jour des théories qui a l'époque étaient polémique très controversé , et dont une majorité de lecteurs pensaient fallacieuses . 60 chapitre après l'on constate par exemple que Sanji a bel est bien un passé sombre . plus concrètement je poserait la question suivante : selon qu'El hypothèse formulé / ou transmise par le contributeur X pensez vous concevable / vrai / prémonitoire et lesquels pensez vous qui sont fausses 【Théories】Hypothèses venant d'un site anglais ! Sparrøw (Ce topic a été replacé à sa place car il était dans le topic scan 798, il est du contributeur de Wikia 41.250.28.175, et non de moi, voici ce qu'il dit) > il y a 5 minutes 80.26.24.228 un contributeur de Wikia 80.26.24.228 【Théories】Hypothèses venant d'un site anglais ! Sparrøw (Ce topic a été replacé à sa place car il était dans le topic scan 798, il est du contributeur de Wikia 41.250.28.175, et non de moi, voici ce qu'il dit) > il y a 2 minutes 80.26.24.228 un contributeur de Wikia 80.26.24.228 Bonjour, je suis nouvelle, et à vrai dire, récemment j'ai lu dans un forum anglais un commentaire.... on va dire très intriguant, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps et je me lance! (en essayant de traduire au mieux). PS: Les CM sont mes commentaires personnels PS1: Risque d'éventuels spoils pour la fin de OP (plutôt hypothèses) PS2:répondez moi, j'aimerais bien connaître vos avis à propos de ça, info ou intox ? PS3: je n'ai pas cette console. PS4: j'avoue c'était pas drôle mais c'était trop tentant PS5: Sur ce je ne vous retiens pas plus. "Salut les gars, vous avez dû entendre parler de la page fan One piece qui a été cloturée sans raison. C'est parce qu'une certaine personne a publié une liste des événements '''''majeurs qui vont se produire prochainement sur One piece, c'est pour cela qu'elle a été supprimée. Néanmoins, j'ai réussi à me procurer la liste et j'ai voulu partager avec vous certains des prochains évenements, j'espère que vous aimerez :) " (Cette partie du message est à prendre avec légèreté ! On parlera plus ici de théories !) -Après l'ellipse, Barbe noire aura la même barbe que le réel barbe noire de la vraie vie. -Mansherry est celle qui a fait en sorte que les marines soit incapables de combattre sans pour autant être insconscients (Scan 797 page 11) -Doflamingo is a cross eyed (il a les yeux qui.... louchent ?) -Cp0 est entrain de chasser le cp9 -Akainu et fujitora vont abolir le système des corsaires et Mihawk rejoindra l'équipage de Shanks. -Le 7eme corsaire est l'idole de Zoro et son inspiration afin de devenir le plus puissant bretteur. -Jinbei sera le prochain à rejoindre les chapeaux de pailles. -Une femme minkman rejoindra les chapeaux de pailles à zou. (MC: D'après des recherches, minkmen est une des nombreuses tribus du monde de OP, il se vendent en esclaves pour 700 000 berrys)'.' -Sanji a un passé sombre. -Zoro est le Shogun perdu (MC: d'après des recherches, Shogun peut se traduire par : grand général pacificateur des barbares. Autrement dit, c'est le titre de celui qui détenait le pouvoir militaire et civile au Japon. Le rapport avec op ? aucune idée..) -Kaido kidnappera Chopper, Nami et Monosuke et il comptera utiliser Chopper. -Zoro va défaire le vice capitaine de Kaido (Zoan de type tigre avec du feu) et sanji va défaire le zoan de type bouc. -Law annulera l'immortalité de Kaido avec sa vie, Law mourra. -Luffy battra Kaido. -Barbe Noire tuera Kaido et prendra son fruit du démon. -Barbe Noire tuera Kuzan et ensuite tuera -Shanks fera une cicatrice sur l'oeil de barbe noir. -Barbe Noire défaira la marine et deviendra le roi des pirates. -Wano et l'île des hommes poissons étaient sous la protection de Barbe Blanche parce que celui-ci était au courant pour les armes antiques qui sont cachées dans ces deux îles. -Pour trouver le One piece tu dois être l'élu, et pour cela tu dois écouter la voix de toute chose. C'est pour cela que Shanks et les autres Yonko n'ont pas pu le trouver. Luffy est l'élu." "-Barbe noir tuera Buergess et Shilliew deviendra le vice-capitaine. -Doflamingo sera le dernier Corsaire que Luffy battra. -Sanji sera redouté par la marine. -Un ami de Sanji apparaitra pour aider les chapeaux de pailles pour vaincre Kaido. -Marco rejoindra l'équipage de Shanks. -Un des corsaires fera équipe avec luffy dans le but de vaincre Kaido également. -Zoro vaincra son plus grand idol (MC : autrement dit le père de kuina ou tout simplement le 7eme corsaire). -Zoro est un D et son passé sera dévoilé à Wano. -Barbe blanche à battu kaido 4 fois. -Le titre de yonko disparaitra après que BB soit devenu le seigneur des pirates. -Copper and Silver make Luffy Golden (MC: bon bah j'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien compris cette phrase: copper et silver rendront luffy or ? Métaphoriquement parlant ça le -Le père de Franky était un bon pirate.....ET il y'en tellement encore....... Bon bah voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu :) Répondez pour dire ce que vous en pensez :)